Scent
by RFionn
Summary: Aromanya dimana-mana, mengganggu penciumanku. Sama seperti dirinya, yang bayangnya selalu mengganggu pikiranku./AU/ElsAi


_Aromanya dimana-mana, mengganggu penciumanku. Sama seperti dirinya, yang bayangnya selalu mengganggu pikiranku._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Scent**

presented by **Alizumarch**

 **Elsword** belongs to **KoG, Nexon**

 **Warning : typo(s), OOC, dll.**

 **Pairing : Elsword x Aisha (RS x EM)**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Happy Reading~**_

* * *

Elsword tidak suka aroma buku. Ia alergi.

Namun gadis ituselalu membawa buku kemana-mana, membuatnya jengah.

"Bisa tidak kau sehari saja tidak membaca buku usang itu?" Elsword mengernyit sambil memandang buku yang sedang dibaca gadis dengan manik _amethyst_ dibalik kacamata dengan serius.

"Tidak. Enak saja kau menyebut bukuku usang." ketus Aisha, masih tidak mengalihkan atensi dari buku.

"Semenarik itu?" pemuda tanggung surai merah itu terus melontarkan pertanyaan _nonsense_. Tanpa peduli perempatan telah muncul di pelipis sang gadis.

"Ya. Dan tolong berhenti menggangguku."

"Maniak." dengan gerutuan terakhir dari Elsword, Aisha telah resmi menulikan pendengarannya.

Saat itu, Elsword berpikir akan membakar semua buku-buku Aisha dengan gemas menggunakan _sword fire_ nya. Karena buku sialan itu, wangi Aisha –dalam penciumannya– berubah menjadi aroma buku yang Elsword benci.

.

.

Satu hari, sang ilmuwan gila mengamuk. Masalahnya sepele, karena _dorm_ tempat mereka singgah sementara hanya mempunyai satu kamar mandi, dan baik _shampoo_ yang digunakan Add maupun Aisha mempunyai warna botol yang serupa.

Ketika Aisha mandi, ia membawa perabotan mandinya dari kamarnya sendiri, begitu juga setelahnya, gadis itu memboyongnya kembali ke kamarnya sehingga tidak ada insiden tertukar seperti sabun mandi Rena dan Ara sebelumnya.

Namun sepertinya pemilik manik _amethyst_ tersebut melakukan kesalahan. Begitu juga dengan _sense_ seorang Add yang mendadak tumpul.

"Hei, ungu! Kenapa kau membawa barangku, hah?! Kembalikan ke tempat semula!" sembur pemuda _lilac_ , masih dengan handuk melingkar di sekitar leher. Bahkan nampak setetes dua tetes air jatuh dari helai rambutnya ke anak tangga, membuat Rena yang melihatnya menggelengkan kepala hijaunya.

Aisha yang saat itu sedang minum, langsung menyembur dengan tidak elit.

"Barang apa? Aku tidak pernah salah membawa barang apalagi itu milikmu, Add!" setelah terbatuk-batuk singkat, Aisha balas mengamuk sambil menuding-nuding eksistensi pemuda Kim yang masih berdiri di tangga.

Elsword yang saat itu duduk bengong di antara Chung dan Raven yang serius berhadapan –bermain catur–, mulai sadar kalau aroma Aisha yang menguar hari ini –dan parahnya, ia endus dengan sedikit brutal sehingga mirip anjing– sedikit berbeda.

'Jadi dari tadi aku mengendus aroma _mad scientist_ itu?! Puih!'

Raven yang terganggu dengan dengusan tiba-tiba dari entitas merah di sebelahnya, menatap si _red-head_ dengan risih.

"Jangan membuang ingus sembarangan, Elsword."

Salah paham lagi.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Els?"

"Tidak ada, hanya cari angin."

Malam berikutnya setelah insiden _shampoo_ , Aisha memperhatikan punggung lebar _leader_ nya berada di bukit kecil belakang _dorm_ , yang setahunya mengarah ke pemandangan sepenjuru kota Velder. Seakan terhipnotis, Aisha memakai kembali mantel putihnya yang sebelumnya ia lepas dan mengambil satu mantel menganggur di gantungan. Lalu berjalan keluar menuju si kepala merah dan duduk di sebelahnya setelah sebelumnya mengulurkan mantel padanya.

Inilah mereka sekarang.

Elsword terlalu menikmati hilir angin yang sesekali menyapu wajahnya dan memainkan rambutnya lembut sehingga jadi mengantuk, belum lagi tubuhnya yang sekarang menjadi lebih hangat. Sedangkan Aisha berusaha memadamkan panas yang semakin lama membara di wajahnya.

Rupanya ia baru sadar kalau tindakannya tadi terlalu ceroboh. Dan nekat.

Manik _amethyst_ Aisha bergulir ke segala arah, namun tidak menuju ke entitas selain dirinya. _Kemana saja asal tidak ke Elsword_ , pikirnya. Dan juga berusaha membuka topik pembicaraan supaya tidak terlalu gugup.

"Cuaca malam ini mendukung seka–"

Tiba-tiba, sebuah beban terasa di bahu mungilnya. Diliriknya, rupanya kepala Elsword sedang nangkring disana.

Apa?

Nangkring?

BLUUSH–;

Sontak, kepala ungu Aisha dihiasi kepulan asap imajiner. Dan gadis itu mendadak tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya sehingga ia terjatuh diatas rumput, dengan bonus Elsword menindih dirinya.

Oh, rupanya si merah sudah _melek_. Sayang refleksnya masih belum bekerja.

Alhasil, kepala membentur bahu. "Sakit–" kelopak matanya terpejam sambil mengelus kepalanya sendiri.

"Kau berat, Elsword." Aisha mendengus keras. Meski tidak sepenuhnya berat badan pemuda itu menimpa dirinya yang lebih kecil, sih. Masalahnya, tidak mungkin ia mempertahankan posisi seperti ini, kan?

Manik _ruby_ melebar, sadar akan posisi yang –ahem– sekali, wajah Elsword sudah menyamai warna rambutnya, "Ma-maafkan aku." tapi detik berikutnya seolah ada lampu imajiner menyala di atas kepalanya. "Ah, tapi bagaimana jika begini?"

Gagapnya langsung menghilang, digantikan dengan nada sedikit _mesum_.

"Kyaa!"

Sekejap mata, sekarang Aisha yang berada di atas tubuh si pemuda.

"Kau tahu, aku selalu ingin tahu apa mantra yang kau gunakan, sehingga dapat menjeratku seperti ini." di mata Aisha, manik _ruby_ Elsword seakan bersinar, membuatnya lebih gugup ditambah karena posisinya lebih tidak senonoh dibanding tadi –Ia. Berada. Di. Atas. Elsword.

Pemuda itu perlahan melepas kunciran rambut Aisha, membuang karetnya ke sembarang arah, sehingga surai ungu itu menjuntai lembut di atas wajah Elsword. Wangi _lavender_ tercium dari setiap helainya.

Membuat Elsword gila.

Aisha diam seribu bahasa, lebih tepatnya tidak sanggup membalas setiap kalimat yang dilontarkan Elsword. Karena apa yang dirasakan pemuda itu, sedikit namun pasti juga ia rasakan.

Hidung bangir Elsword bertemu dengan surai ungu, membauinya, seakan candu. Dan tidak peduli bahwa pemiliknya sudah hampir pingsan karena malu akibat kelakuannya.

"Hen-hentikan itu, Elsword." Aisha memalingkan wajahnya. Elsword tertawa kecil karena reaksi si gadis.

"Baiklah, disaat seperti ini yang kusuka. Aromamu dominan dengan _lavender_ , dan membuatnya menjadi wangi favoritku, wangi canduku. Bukan ketika kau sedang membaca buku yang langsung membuatmu tercium seperti buku usang."

Aisha tersenyum, "Tapi sepertinya kau harus berlatih untuk membiasakan hidungmu ini," jari mungil itu menoel hidung si merah, "dengan wangi bukuku."

"Aku mau, pastikan saja bukumu bisa punya aroma sepertimu~"

"Konyol."

Mereka terus bercengkrama, tanpa sadar dan kemauan untuk mengubah posisi _absurd_ mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"Apa-apaan– Sieghart!"

Kali ini, Add murka. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berani mengganggunya, bahkan sang ratu Nasod pun. Kecuali si _leadorky_ berambut merah, ksatria dengan ciri khas _rune_ nya itu.

"Dasar brengsek! Berani sekali kau!"

Botol berwarna ungu dengan aroma _candytuft_ di kamar mandi berganti dengan botolan –yang hampir seluruhnya berwarna hitam, dengan aroma mencurigakan.

Elsword yang sedang numpang tidur di kamar Aisha –dengan alibi aroma _lavender_ itu menenangkan sehingga membuatnya mengantuk–, seketika bergidik, dan beringsut ke samping Aisha sembari bergelung di balik _bed cover_ si empu kamar.

Aisha menggelengkan kepala ungunya, menepuk-nepuk pelan gundukan –kepala dengan surai merah– dan kemudian kembali menekuni bukunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(real) FIN**

* * *

A/N :

No comment, rly. Hanya sekelebat ide yg lewat ditengah2 dongengan dosen #woops. And, no edit -_- karena saya malu mau baca dari atas lagi wakaka #digebukin  
Anyway, tq for reading! Minat review? :3


End file.
